I need hope
by Emy Unbroken
Summary: Est ce qu'on peut encore se relever quand on a tout perdu?
1. Chapter 1

Je me réveille avec difficultés, j'ai un mal de crâne pas possible. Je travaille comme serveuse dans une boite de nuit, ce n'est pas ce qui me plait le plus mais il faut bien payer le loyer et les factures. Souvent après mon service je fais la fête et à chaque fois le lendemain je me dis qu'il faut que je ralentisse avec l'alcool mais bon je ne tiens jamais cette résolution.

Je tourne la tête et je vois qu'il y a une jeune femme blonde encore endormi à côté de moi.

-Et merde qu'est-ce que j'ai encore foutue ?

Je me lève sans prêter attention à la fille avec qui j'ai terminé la nuit. Je sors de la chambre direction la cuisine, je me sers un grand verre d'eau et me prend une aspirine. J'en ai vraiment besoin. Après quelques minutes passées à réfléchir il fallait que je vire cette inconnue de mon lit et surtout de ma vie. J'entre donc dans la chambre et je ramasse ses fringues.

-Aller debout. Il temps pour toi de partir et tiens prends tes fringues j'en fais pas collection.

-C'est bon je me lève, je n'ai pas le droit un petit bisou.

-Non aller magne-toi de t'habiller.

-Je vois que tu n'es pas du matin. Laisse-moi au moins cinq minutes.

-Je t'en laisse trois c'est bien assez pour le peu de fringues que tu dois mettre.

Je la laisse s'habiller et vais dans le salon direction le canapé. Je commence à réfléchir à cette vie que je mène qui n'est pas la meilleure soit dit en passant pour une femme de 26 ans.

-C'est bon je suis habillée.

-C'est bien, maintenant tu peux partir, la porte est juste là.

-Bon et bien j'y vais. Ah au fait je ne m'appelle pas Brittany mais Jessica.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Car tu m'as appelé comme ça hier. Bon aller bye.

Je reste assise sans rien dire et me voilà reparti dans mes pensées. Encore une autre blonde avec qui je couche et je l'appelle par ce prénom. Brittany pourquoi es-tu toujours dans ma tête ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à t'oublier? J'en ai marre de souffrir, de ressentir ce vide en moi.

Je me lève pour aller dans ma chambre, je me dirige vers ma penderie et prends ce t-shirt, son t-shirt. Je l'ai gardé depuis tout ce temps et malgré les années il était encore imprégné de son parfum. Je me dirige vers mon lit et prends mon ordinateur portable. Je l'allume pour aller sur facebook. Je tenais le t-shirt de Brittany contre moi, j'en avais besoin à ce moment précis. Elle me manque tellement. Je regarde mon fil d'actualité et malgré que je n'ai plus de contact avec eux j'ai toujours ceux du glee club dans mes contacts. Alors que je regarde le profil de Rachel je vois que Kurt m'envoie un lien. C'est le seul qui prend encore de mes nouvelles et je dois dire que ça m'étonne vraiment. J'engage la conversation en lui demandant ce que c'est.

_Santana Lopez:_

Bonjour Porcelaine. C'est quoi ce lien?

_Kurt Hummel:_

Bonjour San, vas voir je pense que tu devrais y réfléchir.

_Santana Lopez:_

Bon d'accord.

Je clique donc sur le lien et je vois que c'est un site qui vend des billets pour un spectacle de danse qui aura lieu à Lima dans deux semaines. Le nom des danseurs est écrit sur le côté. Je commence à lire la liste et là je m'arrête net. Son nom est écrit, Brittany S Pierce, ma Brittany. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues je ferme donc la page et reprends ma conversation avec Porcelaine.

_Santana Lopez:_

Je sais pas, je n'en ai pas le courage.

_Kurt Hummel:_

Santana j'en ai marre de te voir comme ça depuis bientôt huit ans.

_Kurt Hummel:_

Mais Kurt si j'y vais elle me repoussera je le sais, elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me voir.

_Kurt Hummel:_

San arrête avec ça et j'ai un aveu à te faire. Tu sais que moi et les autres nous sommes encore en contact avec elle et parfois elle nous demande de tes nouvelles. Bien que les autres n'en n'ont pas de toi alors que moi oui, je lui ai juste dit une foi que ça allait.

_Santana Lopez:_

Tu vas venir la voir? Et les autres ils seront là?

_Kurt Hummel:_

Normalement oui on revient à Lima pour la voir et pour tous se retrouver.

_Santana Lopez:_

Dans ce cas ce sera sans moi. Je n'ai pas la force pour supporter toutes les remarques des autres et surtout je n'ai pas la force de croiser son regard.

_Kurt Hummel:_

Bon San je dois y aller j'ai une répétition mais s'il te plait penses-y, surtout pour toi car je sais que tu l'aimes toujours. Aller bisous ma belle.

_Santana Lopez:_

Merci Porcelaine. Besos.

Je ferme la conversation et sans savoir comment ni pourquoi je me retrouve sur le profil de Brittany. Je vois qu'elle a publié quelques photos. Elle est toujours aussi belle. Elle me manque. Après quelques minutes j'éteins l'ordinateur et m'allonge en gardant son t-shirt près de moi.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, si j'y vais et qu'elle me repousse je ne le supporterais pas. Mais après tout elle a demandé de mes nouvelles aux autres, c'est qu'elle pense encore un peu à moi. Non mais Santana reviens à la raison, comment pourrait-elle encore t'aimer après ce que tu lui as fait ?

J'étais là à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, cela m'arrivait souvent surtout quand je pensais à Brittany. Après une demi-heure de pleures je décide d'aller prendre une douche pour ensuite aller faire un tour. J'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit.

Je me promène dans les rues de Lima et comme toujours me voilà devant McKinley. J'ai toujours mal quand je reviens ici mais c'est comme si j'étais attirée par cet endroit. Me voilà replongée dans mes pensée et je me repasse dans la tête ce qu'il c'était passé ce jour-là, ce jour où tout a changé, ce jour que je regrette au plus profond de moi. Comment j'ai pu faire ça et surtout pourquoi je l'ai fait. Je lève la tête en fermant les yeux.

-Brittany fais-moi un signe s'il te plait, pardonnes-moi pour tout ce mal. J'ai besoin de toi, ça a toujours été le cas. Tu es la seule qui puisse lire en moi.

Je regarde l'heure et je vois qu'il faut que je me dépêche si je ne veux pas arriver en retard au travail. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire virer. Alors que j'allais prendre mon service je reçois un sms de Porcelaine qui me donne le sourire.

_De:Porcelaine_

San, j'espère que tu y penses et puis tu me manques je veux te revoir.

_A: Porcelaine_

J'y pense Kurt et tu me manques aussi crois-moi. Besos.

Je prends donc mon service avec un peu de mal. D'habitude je reste après le travail mais là je n'ai pas le cœur à danser ce qui étonne mon patron. Je rentre chez moi seule, je claque la porte et je vais prendre une douche. J'ai vraiment trop chaud. Après être sorti j'enfile un short et un t-shirt. Comme je n'ai pas sommeil je prends donc l'ordinateur. Après m'être connectée à facebook je vois que j'ai reçu un message alors que j'étais hors ligne. Je me décide à regarder qui c'est. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre un instant. C'est elle. Pourquoi elle m'envoie un message maintenant. Je commence à le lire.

_Brittany S Pierce:_

Bonjour Santana,

J'ai eu Kurt au téléphone aujourd'hui nous avons beaucoup discuté et il m'a parlé de toi. Je suis pratiquement sure que tu ne veux toujours pas me parler mais je voulais juste te dire que je serais bientôt à Lima pour un spectacle et j'aimerais te voir ne serait-ce que cinq petites minutes.

Tu me manques. Je t'embrasse.

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je ferme l'ordinateur sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. J'ai mal, pourquoi ai-je si mal ?

Je regarde mon réveil qui affiche 8h30. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Trop de choses en tête. Heureusement que c'est dimanche et que je ne travaille pas par contre je déjeune chez mes parents qui m'attendent pour onze heure. Je me lève et marche en direction de la cuisine. J'ai besoin d'un bon café. Je réfléchi encore au message de Brittany. Je ne sais même pas quoi lui répondre mais il faut que je le fasse et puis elle a dit que je lui manquais.

Je vais chercher mon ordinateur et je m'installe dans le canapé. Après un moment d'hésitation je me mets à répondre à Brittany.

_Sanatana Lopez:_

Bonjour Brittany,

Sache que ton message me fait plaisir, je vais essayer de me libérer mais pour le moment je ne peux rien te promettre à cause du travail. Passe une bonne journée. Je t'embrasse et toi aussi tu me manques.

Je ferme mon ordinateur et fonce sous la douche. Si je ne suis pas à l'heure chez mes parents ils vont encore paniquer et je vais avoir le droit à un interrogatoire, ce que je veux éviter. Me voilà prête à parti. Je prends soins de fermer la porte de mon appartement. Alors que je commence à descendre les escaliers je croise ma voisine qui commence encore à me parler des problèmes de son chat. Après cinq minutes je lui dis poliment que je dois y aller.

* * *

Me voilà dans ma voiture direction la maison familiale. Je pense à la discussion que j'ai eue avec la voisine et ça me fait penser à Lord Tubbington, le chat de Brittany. Je me demande s'il fume encore et s'il est encore au régime. Cette pensée me fait sourire. Je suis arrivée chez mes parents. A peine le temps de franchir la porte que ma mère vient me prendre dans ses bras.

-Bonjour ma chérie. Tu as une petite mine.

-Oui je n'ai pas vraiment dormi cette nuit.

-Santana il faut que tu arrêtes de faire la fête comme ça, tu te fais du mal.

-Je suis déjà détruite à l'intérieur. Chuchotais-je

-Que dis-tu ?

-Rien maman laisses tomber. Où est papa ?

-Dans le salon.

-Je vais quand même aller lui dire bonjour.

J'avance dans le salon et je vois mon père devant la rediffusion d'un match de football.

-Bonjour papa.

-Bonjour ma puce, viens là, embrasser ton père. Comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va.

-Pas à moi Santana, je vois très bien que ça ne va pas.

-Si je vais bien je t'assure, c'est juste que je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit.

-Tu travailles trop et tu devrais ralentir avec les sorties.

-Oui papa je sais. Ca ne te dérange pas si je vais me reposer un peu avant le déjeuner, je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Non vas-y, je viendrais te réveiller.

J'embrasse mon père sur la joue et je prends ensuite la direction de ma chambre. Alors que j'arrive en haut des escaliers j'entends mes parents commencer à parler de moi. Je m'installe afin de les écouter comme quand j'étais plus jeune.

-Ma chérie je m'inquiète pour notre fille.

-Moi aussi mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, ça fait huit ans qu'elle est comme ça.

-Oui huit ans que tous ses sourires sont faux. Je connais ma petite fille et elle n'est pas heureuse.

-Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Tu sais très bien qu'il y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse réussir à savoir vraiment ce qu'elle ressent.

-Oui Brittany mais elle n'est plus là et je ne pense pas qu'on la reverra de sitôt.

-Ne parle pas trop vite.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je l'ai eu au téléphone il y a quelques jours, elle sera bientôt à Lima, tu sais pour son spectacle de danse.

-Oui mais bon elle ne voudra pas voir Santana, ça c'est mal fini entre elles.

J'étais toujours dans les escaliers mais sous le choc. Mes parents étaient en contact avec Brittany depuis tout ce temps et je ne suis pas au courant comment ont-ils pu me faire ça. Je suis leur fille. Je descends les escaliers le plus vite possible les larmes aux yeux.

-Comment vous avez pu me faire ça ?

-C'était pour ton bien. Répond ma mère.

-Pour mon bien mais oui bien sûr et tu penses vraiment que je vais croire cette connerie. Je ne peux même pas faire confiance à mes parents, le seul qui soit vraiment sincère avec moi finalement c'est Kurt.

-On a fait ça pour ne pas te faire plus souffrir.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi papa.

Je sors de chez mes parents en courant. Pourquoi m'ont-ils fait ça ? Je fonce jusque chez moi. J'ai besoin de parler à Kurt. Je ne prends même pas le temps d'enlever ma veste une fois arrivée, je compose directement son numéro. Je lui raconte ce qu'il vient de se passer, il essaye comme il peut de me calmer mais je n'y arrive pas. Mes parents m'ont trahie et je ne leur pardonnerais pas comme ça. Après une heure passée au téléphone avec le seul ami qu'il me reste je me décide d'aller me reposer, je ne tiens plus debout, je suis à bout.

Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis la dispute avec mes parents et ce soir je risque de les voir. Ils seront là pour voir Brittany j'en suis sûr. Kurt m'avait informé qu'il avait acheté un billet pour moi car il savait que je ne le ferais pas, il me connaît bien. Malgré que je lui avais dit encore hier que je serais présente aujourd'hui j'ai changé d'avis. Je lui envoie un message pour le prévenir.

_A:Porcelaine._

Désolé Kurt mais je ne viens pas ce soir, je me sens pas bien j'ai dû choppé un virus ou je ne sais quoi. Passe une bonne soirée. Besos.

Je reçois une réponse de sa part à peine trente secondes après l'envoie de mon sms.

_De:Porcelaine._

Ah ça non ma petite Santana Lopez, tu vas vite quitter ton lit et te faire toute belle. Je veux te voir dans une belle robe sexy et un beau sourire sur ton visage. Je t'attends devant la salle dans une heure, je serais là pour toi. Je te le promet.

_A:Porcelaine._

Je vais essayer mais je ne peux rien te promettre.

Finalement après avoir réfléchi je décide de me préparer. Je dois bien ça à Kurt. Je choisis de mettre une robe rouge, je me coiffe et me maquille. Une fois prête je prends la direction du lieu où se passe le spectacle. Une foi arrivée au parking je reste un peu dans ma voiture. Mon cœur bat tellement vite. Je reçois un sms de Kurt qui me dit que tout le monde est déjà rentré mais qu'il m'attend encore cinq minutes. Je décide donc de sortir et de le rejoindre. Je le vois devant la porte, il tourne la tête dans ma direction et je peux voir qu'il sourit.

-Bonsoir, je suis content que tu sois là, tu es ravissante.

-Merci Porcelaine, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

-Aller viens, ça va bientôt commencer.

Je retiens Kurt par le bras. Il se retourne et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas San, tout va bien se passer.

-J'ai tellement peur.

Il me prend la main avant d'avancer vers l'entrée, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va lâcher tellement il bat fort. Nous voilà dans la salle ,au fur et à mesure qu'on s'approche des autres qui étaient au premier rang je sers la main de Kurt de plus en plus fort sans m'en rendre compte jusqu'à ce qu'il me le dise.

-San tu me fais mal.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est pas grave.

Me voilà debout avec tous les anciens membres des new directions qui me regardent. Aucuns d'eux ne me dit bonjour, ce que je comprends étant donné la façon dont on s'était quitté il y a huit ans. Je vois que Rachel se lève et vient dans ma direction. Je peux voir la colère dans ses yeux.

-Comment oses-tu te pointer ici Lopez ? Comment oses-tu venir voir Brittany comme si rien n'était après tout le mal que tu lui as fait ?

Mes yeux se remplissent de larme. Je baisse la tête avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Je sais et je n'aurais jamais dû venir, tu as raison. Au revoir tout le monde.

Alors que je m'apprête à partir Kurt me rattrape par le bras.

-Non Santana tu restes ici et Rachel tu retournes à côté de Quinn et tu te tais.

Je tiens la main de Kurt. Heureusement qu'il est là. Je regrette la manière dont je lui ai parlé au lycée mais finalement il m'a pardonné. Je m'assoie à côté de lui. Le spectacle va commencer et j'ai le cœur qui bat plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Les lumières s'éteignent. Brittany arrive sur scène, elle danse divinement bien. J'ai l'impression que plus rien n'existe autour de moi je ne vois qu'elle, elle est si talentueuse. Elle me remarque et me sourit, mon cœur bat la chamade. Le spectacle est déjà terminé, je n'ai pas vu les deux dernières heures passer. Tout le monde se lève, Kurt me dit de rester car Brittany veut nous voir. Je reste à côté de lui car de toute façon les autres ne m'adressent pas la parole. Après quinze minutes à attendre je vois Brittany arriver avec un jeune homme qui la tient par la main.

-Hey bonsoir les amis, je suis heureuse de vous voir.

-Nous aussi, tu as été fabuleuse. Répond Quinn. Tu ne nous présentes pas ce jeune homme?

-Ah oui, alors je vous présente Alex mon fiancé. Regardez ma bague, n'est-elle pas magnifique ?

Quoi elle a bien dit fiancé ? Et elle a une bague en plus. J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me poignarder en plein cœur. Je ne peux pas rester, il faut que je sorte d'ici. Kurt m'appelle mais je ne me retourne pas, je me dirige en direction ma voiture en courant avec les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Je mets le contact et rentre chez moi le plus vite possible.

Arriver chez moi je claque la porte et prend la bouteille de vodka qu'il me reste. Je commence à boire comme si c'était de l'eau, je ne ressens rien tellement j'ai mal à l'intérieur. Je prends mon téléphone pour aller sur twitter.

"Pourquoi continuer de vivre si tout le monde vous ignore et que la personne que vous avez toujours aimé vous abandonne ? "

Je me pose sur mon canapé tout en continuant de boire, je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon et tout est de ma faute depuis ce fameux jour.

Flashback:

_La cérémonie pour la remise des diplômes vient de ce terminée. Santana préfère rester seule dans l'auditorium elle avait vu tout le monde entouré de leur parents et grands-parents. Elle se met à pleurer. Sa grand-mère lui manquait vraiment. Les new directions sont déjà reparti vers la sortie et seul Quinn remarque l'absence de son amie. Après avoir vu où elle se trouvait elle alla la rejoindre._

_-Hey San. Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_-Pourquoi je pleure ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Tout est de la faute de Finn et de votre faute à tous._

_-Mais de quoi tu parles ?_

_- Si vous ne m'aviez pas forcé à faire mon coming-out ma grand-mère serait là aujourd'hui. Elle me déteste par votre faute._

_Alarmés par les cris, les new directions décidèrent d'allé voir ce qu'il se passe._

_-Je vous déteste tous, je souffre à cause de vous. J'aurais voulus ne jamais vous connaitre._

_- Calme-toi Santana. lui dit Brittany en s'approchant._

_-Non alors toi tu ne me touches pas, je veux plus jamais te revoir Brittany. Tu m'entends ? Plus jamais. J'aurais jamais du te connaitre, tout ça est ta faute, tu as détruit ma vie. Et vous tous là c'est pareil je veux plus vous voir, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de losers._

_Santana part en courant sans prendre le temps de discuter avec les autres. Brittany s'effondre par terre en pleurs. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Santana aurait pu lui dire tout ça un jour. Quinn s'approche d'elle pour l'aider à se relever._

_-Aller Britt ne restons pas là._

_-Pourquoi elle m'a dit ça ? Elle m'a vraiment fait mal, je veux plus la voir, plus jamais._

Fin du flashback

Kurt avait de la peine pour Santana mais félicita Brittany. Il essaye d'appeler Santana mais elle ne répondit pas. Quelques minutes plus tard Il reçoit un message d'un ami qui lui dit de regarder le dernier tweet de Santana. Ce qu'il fait immédiatement.

-Et merde. Désolé je dois y aller.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demande Blaine.

-C'est Santana elle va faire une connerie, faut vraiment que j'y aille.

-Non Kurt attend. Lui dit Rachel. Je me rends compte de ce que je lui ai dit, je n'aurais pas dû. Laisse-moi aller la voir.

-Bon d'accord mais si ça ne va pas tu m'appelles. Tiens voilà son adresse.

-D'accord, merci.

Je suis assise dans mon canapé. Il ne vaut mieux pas que je m'allonge après tout ce que je viens de boire. J'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte mais je ne réponds pas. La personne tape de plus en plus en fort, ce qui commence vraiment à me donner mal au crane.

-Peu importe qui tu es casse-toi d'ici.

Mais pourquoi elle continue de frapper, j'en peux plus de ce bruit. Je me lève comme je peux et marche vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

-Tu comprends pas ce qu'on te ... Berry ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Ca ne t'a pas suffi ce que tu m'as balancé en pleine figure tout à l'heure.

-C'est pour ça que je suis ici Santana. Je m'excuse, laisse-moi entrer.

-Pourquoi je le ferais ?

-Je suis ici pour t'aider San donc laisse-moi entrer.

-J'ai besoin de personne et surtout pas de toi.

-Si tu en as besoin.

Après ces mots je la laisse finalement entrer mais je ne lui adresse pas la parole et je m'assois sur le canapé avec les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Elle vient s'assoir à côté de moi et me prend la main.

-Kurt me parle souvent de toi tu sais. Il s'inquiète pour toi, pour ta vie. Il sait que tu sors tous les soirs et que tu couches toujours avec des filles différentes.

-Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? J'ai le droit de vivre la vie que je souhaite, elle est déjà fichue alors.

-Ne dit pas ça tout peut s'arranger, la preuve je suis ici avec toi alors qu'on a jamais vraiment été proche.

-Comment veux-tu que tout s'arrange ? Je regrette encore ce que je vous ai dit il y a huit ans, j'ai mal si tu savais comme j'ai mal depuis tout ce temps. Et ce que j'ai dit à Brittany c'est le pire, je lui ai fait tant de mal sans le vouloir car tout ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là je ne le pensais pas j'étais en colère. Et ce vide que je ressens, ce vide que seul Brittany peut combler. Ça restera comme ça car de toute façon elle va se marier. Je veux plus souffrir Rachel tu comprends, j'ai plus envie de vivre.

Rachel me prend dans ses bras en voyant l'état dans lequel je suis.

-Chut Santana, arrête de pleurer. Je vais rester avec toi cette nuit, laisse-moi juste cinq minutes le temps que j'appelle Quinn pour la prévenir.

- Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas Finn en premier ?

-Ah oui tu n'es pas au courant. Je ne suis plus avec Finn, je suis avec Quinn depuis un peu plus de six ans maintenant.

-Je suis contente pour vous. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

-Merci et ça me fait plaisir de te voir sourire.

Je la vois s'éloigner pour appeler Quinn. Je suis vraiment contente pour elles. Je m'en serais doutée qu'elles finiraient ensemble, je le sais depuis notre dernier bal de promo. Je l'entends dire à Quinn qu'elle l'aime, j'aimerais tellement ressentir à nouveau ce genre de bonheur mais bon ça n'arrivera pas. Rachel revient près de moi, elle me dit d'aller prendre une douche, ce que je fais sans discuter. Ça me fait du bien que quelqu'un soit là pour moi même si c'est Berry et que Kurt ma toujours soutenue, mais je veux dire la maintenant à ce moment précis. Après ma douche, Rachel m'aide à me mettre au lit. J'ai l'impression d'être redevenue une enfant étant donné la manière dont elle me borde. Elle m'embrasse sur le front avant de me dire bonne nuit.

Une foi Santana au lit Rachel repense à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec elle.

C'est bien la première foi qu'elle voyait la latina dans cet état. Après quelques minutes passées à réfléchir elle se décide à appeler Brittany.

Allo, Brittany c'est Rachel. Je sais que tu n'as rien pardonnée à Santana mais s'il te plait il faut que tu viennes. Je m'inquiète pour elle, j'ai peur qu'elle se fasse du mal si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

Brittany ne répond pas tout de suite mais après quelques secondes de réflexion elle répond à Rachel qu'elle sera là dans pas longtemps. Rachel raccroche avant de s'assoir sur le canapé, elle avait un pré-sentiment bizarre. Elle se décide d'aller voir si Santana dormait bien. Quand elle ouvre la porte elle découvre que la latina ne se trouve plus dans son lit. Elle se dirige donc vers la salle de bain. C'est avec frayeur qu'elle découvre Santana étendue sur le sol.

-Santana réponds-moi je t'en supplie. Ouvre les yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

** Voici le nouveau chapitre avec un petit moment Faberry. J'espère que ca vous plaira :)**

* * *

Rachel voit qu'il y a du sang partout sur le sol et remarque que Santana s'est coupé les veines. Elle prend une serviette dans le placard et la met sur le poignet de Santana puis appuie pour essayer de stopper l'hémorragie. Après quelques minutes, les pompiers arrivent à l'appartement. Rachel va leur ouvrir et leur indique où se trouve la salle de bain. Ils prennent tout de suite en charge Santana en la mettant sur un brancard. Ils disent à Rachel qu'elle a eu une bonne initiative en essayant de stopper l'hémorragie et emmènent Santana. Alors qu'ils arrivent en bas de l'immeuble, Brittany voit Santana inconsciente. Elle commence à pleurer et demande à Rachel ce qu'il s'est passé. Cette dernière lui explique donc ce qui est arrivé. Les pompiers leur disent qu'ils emmènent Santana mais qu'elles peuvent les suivre.

-Tout ça est de ma faute, j'aurais jamais dû lui dire de venir me voir ce soir comme ça rien ne serait arrivé.

-Non Brittany ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne dit pas ça. On savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, Kurt nous l'avait dit.

-Non il m'avait dit qu'elle allait bien et maintenant je me rends compte qu'il m'a mentit. J'ai abandonné Santana et maintenant elle risque de mourir et tout ça à cause de moi.

-Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qu'elle allait faire, je n'aurais jamais dû lui balancer ce que je lui ai dit ce soir.

-Et moi ne jamais lui dire que j'allais me marier. Tu sais ce que c'est le pire dans tout ça ? C'est qu'après l'avoir vu ce soir je me suis rendu compte que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer et maintenant je risque de la perdre pour toujours. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner Rachel tu comprends.

-Chut aller viens là. On va aller à l'hôpital, elle va s'en sortir.

Rachel prends Brittany dans ses bras quelques instant puis elles se dirigent vers sa voiture pour prendre la route de l'hôpital.

Alors que Rachel conduit assez vite mais tout en faisant attention Brittany prévient Kurt qui se charge d'avertir le reste du groupe ainsi que les parents de Santana.

Une fois arrivée à l'accueil de l'hôpital Brittany demande où est Santana Lopez. L'infirmière lui dit qu'elle est en salle de soins donc qu'elle ne peut pas la voir pour le moment et qu'elle doit attendre en salle d'attente.

Brittany se retourne donc vers Rachel et se remet à pleurer. Cette dernière la prend dans ses bras et l'emmène s'assoir. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard tout le groupe était là en compagnie de monsieur et madame Lopez. Ils essayaient de résonner Brittany qui pensait toujours que tout cela était de sa faute. Alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer elle se retourne vers Kurt pour lui demander où était son fiancé.

-Il est resté avec le reste de la troupe, il ne voulait pas déranger et il a dit que comme il ne connaissait pas Santana sa présence n'était pas indispensable.

- Il n'est pas bien, j'ai besoin de lui mais non monsieur préfère aller faire la fête avec la troupe.

-Arrête Brittany, ne sois pas en colère contre lui.

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? C'est la pire soirée de ma vie et Santana va peut-être me quitter pour toujours.

Après ses mots Brittany se lève et court vers l'extérieur. Quinn va à sa poursuite et la retrouve à genoux sur le parking en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et en criant à Santana de la pardonner. Quinn s'accroupit derrière elle les larmes aux yeux et la prend dans ses bras.

-Stop Brittany s'il te plait arrête je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

-Je vais la perdre une seconde fois Quinn et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui parler.

-Je sais, allez viens on va s'assoir sur le banc, il ne faut pas rester par terre.

-D'accord.

-Tu sais Britt, Santana est forte elle va s'en sortir tu verras.

-Comment tu peux le savoir, personne ne peut en être sûr. En plus je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur ce soir.

-De quelle erreur tu parles ?

-Me marier est une erreur.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je ne l'aime pas comme je le pensais, je me suis mise avec lui pour oublier Santana je commençais à y arriver jusqu'à ce soir.

Brittany tourne la tête et regarde Quinn avec désespoir.

-J'aime toujours Santana malgré tout le mal qu'elle m'a fait ça a toujours était ainsi. Je l'ai dans la peau, c'est comme ça depuis la première fois qu'elle m'a embrassé. Pendant huit ans je vous ai dit que tout allait bien pour moi mais tout ça est faux, je ne fais que survivre depuis tout ce temps.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parler? Je suis ton amie.

-Parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que tu détestais Santana pour ce qu'elle avait fait et Rachel disait la même chose.

-Tu aurais pu me parler quand même. Ecoute si je parlais d'elle comme ça c'est parce que tu étais dans un état pas possible après votre rupture, tu ne mangeais plus, tu n'arrêtais pas de pleurer, tu ne dormais pratiquement pas, tu as même abandonné la danse. Alors oui j'ai détesté Santana au plus haut point durant cette période.

-Tu la déteste toujours ?

-Non et je m'en veux de l'avoir abandonné surtout ce soir. J'ai une question à te poser.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Comment tu savais où habite Santana? Kurt n'a même pas eu le temps de te donner l'adresse quand tu es parti tout à l'heure.

-Je suis ici depuis plus d'une semaine, j'ai été voir les parent de San et ils m'ont donné son adresse.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas été la voir alors ?

-J'y suis allé enfin je suis arrivée devant l'immeuble un soir et je l'ai vu entrer avec une blonde et elles avaient l'air pressé si tu vois ce que je dire.

-Oui je vois et avec une blonde hein.

-Oui elle a un faible pour les blondes.

-Non pas pour les blondes, je pense que tu es la seule pour qui elle a vraiment faible et tu sais il y a que toi qui la connait vraiment.

-Ouais et moi c'est la seule que j'ai aimé et je l'aime toujours. Pourquoi je m'en rends compte que maintenant ? Je me déteste elle a souffert pendant tout ce temps.

-Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.

-Si j'aurais dû aller la voir après cette remise de diplôme, elle était mal et on aurait dû la comprendre et ne pas la laisser tomber.

-Ouais je sais. Bon allé viens, il commence à faire froid et allons voir si il y a des nouvelles de Santana.

Quinn prend la main de Brittany puis l'emmène dans l'hôpital. Tout le monde discutait. Ils se remémoraient leurs meilleurs moments avec Santana au lycée et parlaient d'elle au passé. Même ses parents.

-Arrêter bordel stop, ne parlez pas d'elle au passé d'accord ? Santana n'est pas morte ok ? Ma femme est forte vous avez compris ?

Tout le monde regardait Brittany avec un air choqué, elle avait dit "ma femme". Elle se rend vite compte de qu'elle vient de dire puis s'assoie le regard dans le vide. Rachel s'assoie à côté d'elle et passe son bras autour de ses épaules. Un médecin arrive et demande où est la famille de Santana. Quinn s'avance et regarde Brittany puis les parents de Santana qui avaient compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Sa femme est juste là.

-Très bien. Madame je peux vous parler en privée s'il vous plait.

-Non vous pouvez parler devant eux, c'est aussi sa famille au fond tout le monde aime toujours Santana et ses parents sont là aussi.

Rachel regarde Quinn pour lui faire comprendre que Brittany a raison. Elle prend la main de sa petite amie puis la sert en entendant ce que le médecin leur dit.

-Bon très bien. Nous avons réussi à sauver votre amie vraiment à temps. Cinq minutes de plus et elle ne serait plus là. Nous l'avons installé dans la chambre 114. Elle dort pour le moment mais vous pouvez aller la voir. Par contre, ce n'est pas plus de cinq minutes par personne. Voilà bon courage.

-Merci docteur.

-Je te l'avais dit Britt, Santana est forte.

- Oui tu avais raison Quinn. Qui veut aller la voir?

-Vas y toi, nous on peut attendre demain puis elle est sorti d'affaire donc c'est ce qui compte.

-Merci mais tout le monde est d'accord ?

- Oui nous le sommes, on voudrait juste voir notre petite fille un instant et ensuite tu pourras y aller.

-Merci madame Lopez.

-De rien, je le fais car tu nous a encore prouver ce soir que tu étais digne de notre fille.

Tout le monde s'avance vers Brittany pour lui dire au revoir et Kurt lui dit d'embrasser Santana pour lui.

Après avoir vu leur fille monsieur et madame Lopez laissent la place à Brittany. Elle entre dans la chambre et s'avance vers Santana puis lui prend la main. Elle dort toujours mais Brittany lui parle tout de même.

-Hey San c'est moi Brittany. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre pour toujours. Qu'est-ce que je serais devenue sans toi ? Je suis tellement désolée pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, je me suis rendu compte ce soir que je t'aime toujours. A vrai dire tu as toujours étais la seule dans mon cœur. Personne n'a réussi à combler le vide que je ressens quand je suis loin de toi même Alex a échoué. Tu es la femme que j'aime Santana.

-Comment ça la femme que t'aime ?

Brittany se retourne et découvre Alex à l'entrée de la chambre.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je suis tellement désolée Alex.

-Tu te fous de moi j'espère?

-Ecoute tu es un homme génial mais j'aime Santana, je l'ai toujours aimé.

-Comment tu peux l'aimer ? Tu n'es pas lesbienne. Tu ne l'a jamais été.

-Je ne t'ai jamais raconté pour moi et Santana car ça me faisait trop mal de parler d'elle.

-Tu me dégoute Brittany. Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'une fille comme toi ? Une lesbienne. Tu vas le regretter crois-moi.

Alex vient de quitter la chambre et Brittany se met à pleurer. Elle s'en voulait pour le mal qu'elle faisait autour d'elle. Elle se retourne et regarde Santana. Elle décide de s'allonger à ces coté en attendant qu'elle se réveille.

Brittany se réveille après à peine deux heures de sommeil. Elle remarque que Santana dort toujours. Elle la regarde tout en lui tenant la main. Elle sent son portable vibrer dans sa poche, elle le sort et voit que c'est un sms de sa mère. Elle ne veut pas quitter Santana mais elle est obligée de la laisser quelques heures. Elle embrasse le front de la brune et lui chuchote «J'espère que tu vas bientôt te réveiller mon amour.» Alors qu'elle s'apprête à sortir, Quinn arrive.

-Hey Britt. Comment vas-tu ?

-Oh ça va mais je dois y aller. Et toi ?

- Ça va. Santana est réveillée ?

-Non pas encore, tu m'appelles si elle se réveille s'il te plait.

-Pas de souci.

-Bon allez j'y vais. Peut-être à tout à l'heure. Bye.

-Bye.

Quinn regarde Brittany partir puis entre dans la chambre de Santana. Elle la regarde puis s'assoie sur la chaise qui se trouve près du lit. Cela fait bientôt une demi-heure qu'elle attend le réveil de son amie. Alors qu'elle se lève pour aller se chercher un café elle la voit bouger et ouvrir les yeux.

-Oh mon dieu San bouge pas je vais chercher un médecin.

Le médecin arrive et demande à Santana comment elle se sent. Elle lui répond que ça va. Il n'est pas convaincu de sa réponse, il lui dit aussi que le psychologue passera un peu plus tard. Il repart et laisse entrer Quinn.

-Quinn? Pourquoi es-tu là et qu'est-ce que je fou dans cette chambre?

-Rachel t'a retrouvé inconsciente, heureusement qu'elle a appelé les urgences à temps sinon tu ne serais plus là. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Et alors c'était le but. Elle aurait dû me laisser crever.

-San ne dit pas ça.

-Je dis encore ce que je veux, plus rien ne me retient dans ce monde.

-Tu es sure de toi ?

-La seule raison m'a abandonnée alors à quoi bon rester si c'est pour souffrir.

-San je vais te faire une confidence. Brittany est restée toute la nuit à tes côtés et hier elle a dit que tu étais sa femme.

-Pff je m'en fiche elle va se marier, elle avait qu'à s'en rendre compte avant.

-Tu dis ça mais je sais que tu penses le contraire.

-N'importe quoi. On peut parler d'autre chose s'il te plait ? D''ailleurs, j'y pense, alors toi et Berry hein ?

-Oui.

-Je le savais que vous finiriez ensemble je le sais depuis notre dernière année au lycée, il y avait tellement de tension sexuelle entre vous.

-Mais bien sûr.

-Raconte-moi, comment tu t'y es prise pour la faire craquer ? Même si à mon avis ça n'a pas dû être difficile.

-Ah tu veux savoir ? Bon je vais te raconter mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Elles se mettent à rire et Quinn commence à raconter toute l'histoire à Santana.

Flashback

_Comme elle le fait depuis plus d'un an maintenant un week end sur deux__,__ Quinn s'apprête à prendre le train en direction de New York pour rendre visite à celle qui est devenue sa meilleure amie. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle prend place à bord du train et met ses écouteurs pour écouter de la musique._

_Arrivée à New York elle prend le chemin pour aller à l'appartement de son amie. Rachel n'a pas pu venir la chercher car comme chaque vendredi elle a cours jusqu__'__à 18 heures__,__ c'est pour cela qu'elle a donné une clef à Quinn._

_Quinn arrive à destination. Elle ouvre la porte et pose ses affaires comme elle a l'habitude de faire. Elle regarde l'heure et se dit qu'elle a le temps de prendre une bonne douche étant donné qu'il est à peine 17 heure._

_Après sa douche elle se fait un thé et s'installe dans le canapé puis allume la télévision. Elle n'a pas le temps de profiter de l'émission qu'elle regarde puisqu'elle entend déjà Rachel qui ouvre la porte._

_Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de poser ses affaires et lui saute tout de suite dans les bras et l'embrasse sur la joue._

_-Rachel, tu m'as trop manqué cette semaine._

_-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mais j'aimerais pouvoir respirer._

_-Désolée._

_Quinn se sépare de Rachel et lui prend son sac pour le poser près du canapé. Comme d'habitude Rachel va prendre sa douche et Quinn prépare le diner. Rachel sort de la salle de bain v__êtu d'un débard__eur et d'un short. En la voyant comme ça avec les cheveux encore mouillés Quinn ne peut s'empêcher de la regarder en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Rachel le remarque et se contente de sourire. Le repas est prêt, elles se décident donc de se mettre à table et de manger._

_-Alors Quinnie, comment s'est passé ta semaine ?_

_-Ça a été mais je l'ai trouvé longue, j'ai vraiment attendu ce weekend avec impatience._

_-Moi aussi. On sort ce soir ?_

_-J'ai pas trop envie, je suis un peu fatiguée._

_-D'accord ce sera soirée dvd alors._

_-Oui. Et toi ta semaine ?_

_-Fatigante mais bon les cours me plaisent toujours autant donc ça va._

_-Heureusement qu'ils te plaisent encore. Je suis fière de toi Rach._

_-Merci et moi de toi._

_Elles se sourient puis reprennent leur repas tout en discutant de tout et de rien._

_Le repas étant terminé Quinn et Rachel débarrassent et font la vaisselle. Après avoir terminé Rachel va chercher une couverture dans sa chambre pendant que Quinn prépare le dvd. Ce soir__,__ elle a choisi Funny Girl__,__ elle veut faire plaisir à son amie._

_-Alors tu as choisi quel dvd ?_

_-Funny Girl. __Ça te va je suppose?_

_-Effectivement__,__ c'est un bon choix. Merci._

_-De rien._

_Quinn s'assoie sur le canapé puis ouvre ses bras pour y accueillir Rachel comme d'habitude. Une fois confortablement installées elles mettent le film. Au milieu du film Quinn remarque que Rachel n'est pas concentrée sur le film._

_-Rach, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe._

_-Il n'y a rien Quinn on peut juste regarder le film et profiter de ce moment ensemble ?_

_-Non je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas mademoiselle, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire._

_-Bon d'accord, Finn m'a appelé aujourd'hui._

_-Oh. Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?_

_-Me voir._

_-Tu lui as dit quoi ?_

_-Que ce weekend je n'étais pas libre._

_-Mais tu vas le revoir plus tard n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui._

_-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée mais fais ce que tu veux. Je reviens j'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau._

_Quinn se lève énervée et se dirige vers la cuisine. Rachel a remarqué l'attitude de son amie et se lève à son tour._

_-Quinn pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?_

_-Je sais très bien ce qu'il se passera si tu le revois._

_-Ah oui et comment peux-tu le savoir ?_

_-Mais tu ne comprends rien, il est revenu pour te demander de te remettre avec lui et il y arrivera car même après tout le mal qu'il t'a fait quand il t'a quitté ce que je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs, tu l'aimes toujours._

_-Arrête de me crier dessus et c'est mal me connaitre si tu penses ça. Et qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas?_

_-Comment ce débile a pu quitter une fille comme toi mais tu sais Rachel ce que je comprends encore moins c'est comment tu peux encore l'aimer. Bref je sais comment tout ça va finir._

_-Non tu ne sais pas car moi-même je n'en sais rien._

_-Si au fond de toi tu le sais et fini tous nos weekend et nos vacances juste toutes les deux, je le sais très bien Rachel. Depuis votre rupture tu n'as eu personne d'autre._

_-Toi non plus tu n'as eu personne que je sache._

_-Moi ce n'est pas pareil je ne suis plus amoureuse de mon ex._

_- Ah ouais et pourquoi tu n'as personne alors ?_

_Quinn se calme avant de répondre._

_-Parce que je suis bien comme ça et j'aime nos weekend__._

_-Arrête__,__ tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es célibataire depuis tout ce temps juste parce que tu aimes nos weekends__._

_-Si._

_Quinn se met à pleurer et baisse la tête. Rachel s'approche et prend ses mains dans les siennes._

_-Quinn regarde-moi s'il te plait. Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça quand je te parle de Finn ?_

_-Je veux pas que tu le vois il t'a fait trop de mal, je veux pas revoir toute cette tristesse dans tes yeux je l'ai vu trop longtemps. Et parce que..._

_-Parce que quoi Quinn ?_

_- Pour rien__,__ laisse tomber, je pense que je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi._

_Quinn commence à quitter la cuisine mais Rachel la retient par le bras._

_-Oh non tu ne bougeras pas d'ici temps que tu ne me diras pas ce que tu as._

_-J'ai pas envie d'en parler, tu peux comprendre ça ?_

_-Je veux juste comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive alors tu me le dis maintenant._

_Rachel fixe Quinn, cette dernière prend une grande inspiration avant de parler._

_-Je t'aime Rachel. Je suis complétement amoureuse de toi. _

_-Depuis quand ?_

_-Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi dès que nos regards se sont croisés la première fois._

_-Comment c'est possible ? Tu n'arrêtais pas de t'en prendre à moi._

_-Je m'en veux toujours pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir mais j'avais tellement peur de ce que je ressentais. Peur pour ma réputation, peur des autres et peur de toi._

_-Pourquoi de moi ?_

_-Peur que si je te l'avais dit tu aurais pu profiter de ma faiblesse pour te venger._

_-Je n'aurais jamais fait ça Quinn. Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça que maintenant ?_

_-Tu m'as forcé à le faire. Je sais que cela ne change rien__,__ que tu vas revoir Finn et surtout je sais que tout ça n'est pas réciproque donc maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser partir car je ne me vois pas rester ici ce weekend._

_-Je t'aime aussi Quinn. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. J'attends de te le dire depuis tellement longtemps, j'ai rien dit car je ne voulais pas perdre ton amitié._

_Rachel pose sa main sur la joue de Quinn puis approche son visage pour l'embrasser._

_Elles passent le reste du weekend dans les bras l'une de l'autre et rattrapent tout le temps qu'elles avaient perdue à cause de leurs peurs__._

Fin du flashback

Quinn voit que Santana est entrain de pleurer.

-Je ne pensais pas te faire pleurer, désolée.

-Ce n'est rien c'est juste que je suis vraiment contente pour vous en plus vous formez vraiment un beau couple.

-Merci mais pas autant que toi et Britt.

-Arrête ça, Brittany et moi c'est fini d'accord.

-Parlez vous, je pense que ce serai une bonne chose.

-Fabray je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, je lui laisse sa liberté je lui ai fait trop mal et je le sais. Cette discussion est close.

-Comme tu veux par contre je vais l'appeler donc je te laisse cinq minutes.

-Attends pourquoi tu l'appelles ?

-Elle me l'a demandé, elle est vraiment inquiète pour toi tu sais.

Quinn quitte la chambre et Santana se remet à pleurer.

POV Santana

Pourquoi Britt s'en fait ? Elle n'en a plus rien à foutre de moi et elle va se marier avec ce mec pfff. Bref vivement que je sorte de cet hôpital j'en peux déjà plus d'être là et pourquoi Rachel m'a sauvé je voulais en finir, ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre.

Quand j'y pense Britt qui dit que je suis sa femme, pourquoi elle a dit ça ? On ne s'est même pas vu pendant huit ans et elle ne m'a même pas appelé. Dès que je sors d'ici je me casse loin comme ça je pourrais faire ce que je veux de ma vie.

Quinn revient elle aurait pu me laisser seule.

-C'est bon j'ai réussi à la joindre elle ne va pas tarder.

-Putain mais non je ne veux pas la voir.

- Laisse-lui au moins cinq minutes, elle en a besoin.

- Cinq minutes pas plus. Elle arrive dans combien de temps?

-Elle est en chemin, tu vois elle n'a même pas attendu mon appel qu'elle est déjà en route pour venir te voir.

-Ouais c'est bien. Tu peux me laisser seule s'il te plait ? J'ai besoin de me reposer.

-D'accord je serais dans le couloir si tu as besoin.

-Merci.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire ouf qu'on frappe déjà à ma porte. Je tourne la tête et je la vois dans l'encadrement de la porte, mon dieu qu'elle est belle.

-Vas y entre.

-Bonjour Santana.

Elle me sourit elle s'avance vers moi à toute vitesse pour me prendre dans ses bras et commence à pleurer.

-Je suis tellement désolée San, je n'aurais pas dû t'abandonner, tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Britt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ou bonsoir, ça dépend l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ce chapitre. Je m'excuse pour le retard mais j'avais un manque d'inspiration puis avec le travail j'ai plus trop le courage pour écrire quand je rentre le soir.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et j'essayerai de mettre la suite un peu plus vite. Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Brittany s'écarte de mes bras et plonge son regard dans le mien. Je comprends dans celui-ci qu'elle s'en veut. Je ne dis rien et lui fais comprendre qu'elle peut s'allonger près de moi, ce qu'elle fait. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je peux sentir son souffle dans mon cou ce qui me donne énormément de frissons. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti ce genre de chose. Je la serre un peu plus contre moi, nous restons allongées comme ça sans se parler pendant plus d'une heure quand on entend frapper à la porte. Je vois que Kurt passe sa tête. Brittany se redresse elle me regarde et fait un petit sourire, elle se lève pour dire bonjour à Kurt. Ce dernier s'avance ensuite vers moi, il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur la joue. Brittany se rapproche et s'assoie sur la chaise.

- Comment te sens-tu Santana ? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs.

-Je vais mieux Kurt, ne t'inquiètes pas d'accord.

-Si je m'inquiète et c'est normal, tu es une véritable amie pour moi n'oublie jamais ça.

-D'accord. Tu es venu tout seul ?

-Euh non il y a une personne qui voudrait te voir mais elle n'ose pas entrer.

-Ah bon qui ça ?

-C'est Rachel.

-Oh, dis-lui quand même de rentrer je veux la voir.

-D'accord je vais la chercher.

Kurt ouvre la porte et appelle Rachel qui était restée dans le couloir, elle entre et me regarde avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Kurt, Britt ça ne vous dérange pas de me laisser un peu seule avec Rachel ?

-Non à tout à l'heure.

Brittany s'avance et m'embrasse sur la joue avant de quitter la chambre en compagnie de Kurt. Rachel n'a toujours pas bougé de l'entrée.

-Aller Rachel viens là, je ne vais pas te manger tu sais.

Elle s'avance tout en hésitant.

-Désolée Santana.

-Désolée pour quoi ?

-Désolée pour toutes ces années de silence, on a jamais été les meilleures amies du monde mais quand Kurt me disait que tu n'allais pas bien j'aurais dû revenir à Lima te voir, on t'a pratiquement tous abandonné. Je ne sais pas comment se sentent les autres mais malgré ce que tu nous as dit le jour de la remise des diplômes moi je m'en veux énormément. Tu avais besoin de nous et tu vois ça je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner, tu as voulu te suicider Santana et tout ça par notre faute.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Rachel, j'ai fait la conne et je ne peux m'en vouloir qu'à moi-même. Ce que je vous ai dit ce jour-là je le regrette encore aujourd'hui car je ne le pensais pas du tout, j'étais en colère et à cause de ça j'ai tout perdu, absolument tout. Vous étiez ma deuxième famille, celle qui m'a toujours soutenue malgré mes erreurs et je sais que je vous ai déçu. Tu vois Rachel la garce dans tout ça ce n'est pas toi mais c'est bien moi, je suis qu'une pauvre fille de toute façon.

-Non tu n'es pas une garce et tu n'es pas une pauvre fille non plus arrêtes de penser ça, tu es Santana Lopez une fille vraiment incroyable. Je te demande pardon, je ferais parti de ces gens qui seront là pour toi à l'avenir. Je suis consciente que ça n'effacera pas toutes tes années de souffrance et de solitude mais je serais là, je t'en fais la promesse.

Ce que Rachel vient de me dire me touche au plus haut point, je me mets à pleurer. J'avais besoin d'entendre ce genre de chose mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce serait Rachel Berry qui m'aurait dit tout ça. Je lui fais signe de s'approcher en ouvrant mes bras où elle vient se blottir.

-Merci beaucoup Rachel, vraiment merci.

-Santana tu me promets de ne plus refaire cette bêtise.

-C'est promis.

Rachel s'écarte et me regarde droit dans les yeux et me sourit.

-Alors comment ça s'est passé avec Brittany ?

-Ça a été, on a pas vraiment parler en fait. On est restées dans les bras l'une l'autre pendant un long moment puis tu es arrivé avec Kurt.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça te fait de la revoir?

- Pour tout te dire ça me fait peur. J'ai tellement peur de m'attacher de nouveau à elle et qu'elle m'abandonne à son tour.

-Tu peux me croire ça n'arrivera pas, elle t'aime toujours tu sais.

-Oui mais comprends moi, elle va se marier que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce mariage aura lieu, elle a dit que tu étais sa femme donc voilà.

-Oui mais ça me rassure pas pour autant.

-Moi je suis confiante, vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre et au fond de toi tu le sais autant que moi.

-Oui peut-être. En tout cas je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment contente pour Quinn et toi.

-Merci c'est gentil.

-De rien, je vous souhaite vraiment d'être heureuses.

-Tu le seras aussi avec Brittany j'en suis sure.

-On verra bien.

On continue de discuter un peu quand un médecin arrive. Il demande à Rachel de nous laisser un moment.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Lopez, je suis le psychologue de l'hôpital. Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Je vais mieux.

-Bien. Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela?

-Quand vous perdez tout et surtout que vous perdez l'amour de votre vie plus rien n'a d'importance.

-Vous pensez encore ça aujourd'hui?

-Non enfin je ne sais pas c'est bizarre.

-Qu'est ce qui est bizarre ?

-La je me sens bien mais j'ai peur que ça ne dure pas, ça parait trop beau pour être vrai. Mes amis sont revenus, mon ex aussi mais je pense que ça ne durera pas. Ils disent qu'ils seront là pour moi à l'avenir mais bon je n'y crois pas trop.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je leur ai fait trop mal, surtout à mon ex.

-Ecoutez ils vous ont pardonné je pense que s'ils l'ont fait c'est qu'ils tiennent à vous.

-Oui peut être.

-Vous pensez encore à vous suicider ?

-Non je me rends compte que c'était une grave erreur.

- Comment voyez-vous votre avenir ?

-Je ne sais même pas où je serais demain alors je sais encore moins ce que me réserve l'avenir.

-Vous aimeriez quoi ?

-Je sais pas trop, je me vois avec la femme que j'aime. On aura deux ou trois enfants et on habitera une grande maison à New York où nos amis pourront venir les weekends ou pendant les vacances.

-Vous voyez, vous pensez à l'avenir c'est une bonne chose. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer mais je pense que vous allez pouvoir sortir bientôt. Au revoir mademoiselle.

-Merci, au revoir docteur.

Le médecin sort et Kurt entre de nouveau dans la chambre.

-Brittany et Rachel sont parties ?

-Non Rachel est allé se chercher un café et Britt est au téléphone avec sa mère.

-Ah d'accord, merci d'être là Kurt et merci d'avoir été là pendant toutes ces années.

-De rien, c'est normal c'est ce que font les amis.

POV Brittany:

Je viens de raccrocher et je reste un peu dans le couloir. Je réfléchis à la façon dont je vais bien pouvoir annoncer ça à Santana et Alex s'il l'apprend il ne me laissera pas partir comme ça j'en suis sure et si je ne lui dis pas mais qu'il s'en aperçoit plus tard ce sera bien pire. Il faut que j'évite de penser à tout ça pour le moment je veux profiter de mes retrouvailles avec Santana, elle m'a tellement manqué. Je prends l'ascenseur pour aller la retrouver dans sa chambre. Une fois devant la porte je n'ose pas entrer. Je m'appuie contre le mur quelques secondes, je suis tellement dans mes pensées que je ne vois même pas Rachel arriver.

-Hey Britt qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien ça va ne t'inquiètes pas.

-J'espère. Tu n'entres pas ?

-Si, je te suis.

On entre et je pose directement mon regard sur Santana, elle me sourit mais ne dit rien. Nous parlons tous pendant environs une demi-heure, ensuite Kurt et Rachel décident de partir. Je reste assise je n'ose pas bouger ce que Santana remarque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Britt? Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose.

-Je ne veux pas en parler ce soir.

-Pourquoi pas ce soir ? Que tu me dises maintenant ou demain que tu ne me veux pas dans ta vie ça revient au même.

-Ce n'est pas ça du tout mais toi peux être que tu ne voudras plus me voir.

-Dit moi ce qu'il se passe alors et on verra bien.

Je m'avance vers elle et lui prends la main et baisse la tête. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire mais il le faut.

-Voilà je... Je suis enceinte San et... et je sais que toi tu ne voudras pas de ce bébé et moi je ne sais même plus ce que je veux. Je devais me marier, avoir des enfants mais tout ça sans toi car tu ne faisais plus parti de ma vie et maintenant tout à changer. Je t'ai retrouvé et je ne veux plus te perdre, ce serai au-dessus de mes force tu sais. Je t'aime toujours Santana comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Tu es ma personne.

Elle n'a encore rien dit, je relève donc la tête et je la vois en train de me fixer et des larmes coulent sur ses joues que je m'empresse d'essuyer avec la main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a San ?

- Rien, rien c'est juste que j'attendais tellement que tu me dises ce genre de chose tu es aussi ma personne Britt, tu l'as toujours été.

-Tu... tu me veux toujours dans ta vie alors ? Et le bébé ?

-Bien sûr que je te veux dans ma vie et pour le bébé je ne sais pas Britt c'est encore tôt. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire toi ? Et puis il y a ton fiancé, Alec ou Alex c'est ça ?

-Oui Alex et ce n'est plus mon fiancé, je veux être avec toi c'est tout.

-J'espère juste qu'il ne voudra pas te récupérer alors car je sais encore me battre façon Lima Heights Adjacent.

Je ris après ce qu'elle vient de dire, je lui demande de se pousser un peu et je m'installe à ses côté dans le lit.

-Dis Sanny, tu as eu une petite amie après le lycée ?

-Non Britt, je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse à part de toi.

-Je me demande comment tu peux toujours m'aimer après tous ce temps, moi je t'ai abandonné et j'allais me marier avec un autre.

-C'est rien ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

-J'aurais pas dû partir et j'aurais dû aller voir ta grand-mère. D'ailleurs on ira la voir quand tu seras sorti de ce maudit hôpital.

-Elle ne veut plus me voir Britt, crois moi j'ai déjà essayé.

-Et moi j'irais quand même la voir, elle ne peut pas te rayer de sa vie comme ça, pas après ce qu'il vient de t'arriver.

- Je suis désolé, je me suis juste senti vraiment seule.

- Je suis la maintenant d'accord donc tu vas devoir me supporter très longtemps.

-Ca me va alors car je ne compte pas te laisser partir une seconde fois.

-Je ne partirai pas de toute façon.

-Je n'en reviens pas que ce soit Rachel Berry qui m'a sauvé, on ne s'est jamais vraiment entendu au lycée.

-Rachel est une fille bien tu sais et elle moins chiante depuis qu'elle est avec Quinn. Il faut dire que pour la faire taire notre chère amie blonde à trouver la solution.

-Ah oui et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ca.

-Je relève la tête et pose mes lèvres sur celle de Santana, notre baiser est doux, rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Une armée de papillon fait son apparition dans mon ventre, c'est donc ça être vraiment amoureuse, je me demande comment j'ai pu me passer de ça durant toutes ces années. Nous mettons fin au baiser par manque de souffle et je colle mon front à celui de la jolie brune.

-Je t'aime Santana Lopez.

-Je t'aime aussi Brittany S Pierce.

-J'aime t'entendre dire mon nom, c'est sexy.

- Mademoiselle Pierce c'est vous qui êtes sexy.

- Tu l'es plus que moi San, on le sait toute les deux.

-Non moi ce que je sais c'est que c'est et maintenant embrasse-moi.

Je souris et je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois et il y a encore tous ces papillons qui s'affolent dans mon bas ventre, c'est dingue ce que cette fille peut me faire ressentir, comment ai-je pu l'oublier. Nous restons plus d'une heure dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant de devoir repartir. Je l'embrasse et lui souhaite une bonne nuit.

Une semaine s'est écoulée et si l'entretiens de Santana avec le psychologue s'est bien passé elle pourra enfin rentrer chez elle car je sais qu'elle ne supporte déjà plus d'être dans cet hôpital. Je me gare dans ce parking que je connais bien ces derniers jours puis je sors de ma voiture pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Je dis bonjours aux infirmières et frappe deux petits coups avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

-Coucou San.

Je m'approche de la jolie brune et l'embrasse avant de m'installer à côté d'elle.

-Alors comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec le psy ?

-Ca s'est bien passer, je peux sortir demain mais je dois venir le voir une fois par semaine jusqu'à ce que j'aille vraiment mieux.

- Mais tu vas bien pourtant non ?

-Oui enfin je crois mais ne t'inquiètes pas et puis ces séances me feront du bien.

- Oui peut être, je t'accompagnerai à tes séances alors.

Je la regarde me sourire, signe qu'elle n'est pas contre. Nous restons un peu dans les bras l'une de l'autre quand elle me demande d'aller à son appartement pour lui prendre des vêtements pour pouvoir sortir étant donné qu'elle n'a qu'un pyjama. . Je me lève et l'embrasse avant de partir en lui disant que je serais de retour dans peu de temps. Je sors de l'hôpital et je mets la capuche de mon sweat sur la tête à cause de la pluie, je monte dans ma voiture puis je prends la direction de l'appartement de Santana un sourire scotché sur mon visage, je me gare une fois arriver devant l'immeuble puis je sors. Quand j'arrive sur le palier je remarque que la porte de Santana est ouverte ce qui me semble bizarre car Rachel l'avait refermé. Je cligne des yeux et la tout ce passe très vite, Alex sort de l'appartement mais n'a pas l'air de me reconnaitre car il s'approche de moi et me frappe avant de me pousser dans les escaliers. Je n'arrive plus à bouger, j'ai tellement mal, j'arrive tout de même à sortir mon téléphone quand je reçois un appel je ne regarde pas qui c'est et je décroche.

- A l'a...l'aide.

Je me sens partir puis plus rien, le trou noir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, il est un peu plus court que les autres mais je voulais vous le mettre assez rapidement en espérant qu'il vous plaira tout pour vos reviews :)**

* * *

Rachel est devant la télévision quand Quinn arrive en panique dans le salon toujours le téléphone collé à l'oreille.

- Rach il est arrivé quelque chose à Brittany mais je ne sais pas où elle se trouve, essaye de joindre Santana.

- Comment ça quelque chose ?

- Elle a décroché et demande de l'aide mais je n'entends plus rien, vite appelle San.

Rachel compose le numéro de son amie.

- Allo San où est Brittany ?

- Elle est allée à mon appartement me chercher des vêtements.

-Elle n'est toujours pas revenu ?

-Non pourquoi? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Rach.

-Quinn l'a appelé et quand Brittany a décroché elle demandé de l'aide. Bon on va aller voir à ton appartement, je t'appelle dès que j'ai des nouvelles d'accord.

-Je vais venir.

- Non toi tu restes à l'hôpital. Je t'appellerais San, promis.

-Oui mais je veux être près d'elle Rachel.

-Santana je te promets que je t'appelle dès je suis là-bas d'accord et je passerais te voir tout à l'heure.

-D'accord merci Rachel.

-C'est normal. A tout à l'heure San.

-A tout à l'heure.

POV Santana:

Rachel raccroche et je me pose tout un tas de questions, j'ai tellement peur je ne peux pas la perdre une seconde fois et encore par ma faute.

Je garde les yeux fixés sur mon téléphone dans l'attente de l'appel de Rachel ce qui arrive une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle m'informe que Brittany est inconsciente et est emmenée aux urgences. Elle me prévient que Kurt ne va pas tarder à me rendre visite et qu'elle viendra elle aussi tout à l'heure. Je raccroche et quelqu'un frappe à la porte, je souris un peu en voyant que c'est Kurt. Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse sur la joue.

-Comment tu vas?

-J'allais bien jusqu'à l'appel de Rachel. Tu as des nouvelles de Brittany?

-Non rien de plus ils lui font des examens.

-J'aurais pas dû lui dire d'aller à l'appart, c'est encore de ma faute pour pas changer.

-Hey dis pas ça San, tu n'y es pour rien d'accord, ça peut arriver à n'importe qui de tomber dans les escaliers.

-C'est pas un accident Kurt, j'ai ce mauvais pressentiment et je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis tout à l'heure.

-Et tu penses à quoi exactement ?

-Et si c'était Alex? Il nous a vu et je suis sure qu'il l'a mal prit. En tout cas si c'est lui je le réduis en morceaux.

-San calme toi ça ne peut pas être lui surtout s'il l'aime.

-J'en sais mais il faut que Britt se réveille. Elle va se réveiller hein ?

-Oui elle va se réveiller c'est juste une question de temps.

-Je veux la voir, emmènes-moi la voir s'il te plait.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, tu dois te reposer, tu la verras demain.

- Non je ne veux pas attendre demain s'il te plait, si c'était Blaine tu voudrais le voir aussi.

-Bon d'accord bouge pas je vais chercher une chaise roulante. Met ta robe de chambre en attendant.

-Oui papa.

Kurt rit et sort, je mets ma robe de chambre comme il m'a dit de le faire. Il revient quelques minutes après.

-Aller installe-toi. C'est bon tu n'as pas froid, je peux te mettre la petite couverture sur tes jambes si tu veux.

-Non ça va Porcelaine, je ne suis pas non plus en sucre tu sais.

-Oui mais je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade c'est tout.

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, ça fait du bien parfois de se sentir importante.

Kurt s'accroupit devant Santana et la regarde dans les yeux.

-Je m'inquièterais toujours pour toi tu sais et j'ai un secret à te dire. Rachel et Quinn s'inquiètent aussi beaucoup toi, surtout Rach. Avec Quinn on a dû lui dire une bonne centaine de fois qu'elle n'était responsable de rien mais je pense qu'elle s'en veut toujours un peu.

-Il faudra que je lui parle alors, Berry ne doit pas croire que c'est sa faute tout est de la mienne.

-C'est de la faute de personne. Bon aller on va voir si ils ont des nouvelles de Britt.

-Oui.

Nous avançons jusqu'à l'ascenseur et Kurt appui sur le bouton. Aucun de nous ne parle mais je sens qu'il pose sa main sur mon épaule pour essayer de me réconforter, j'ai l'impression qu'il me connait par cœur. Nous arrivons à l'étage souhaité et quand Rachel nous voit elle avance vers nous d'un pas rapide et elle me serre dans ses bras.

-Comment tu vas San?

-Je vais bien t'inquiètes pas.

-Hum si quand même.

Elle me regarde puis me prend la main.

-On a toujours pas de nouvelles de Britt, ils lui font encore les examens nécessaires apparemment.

- Elle n'est toujours pas réveillée?

- Non je ne pense pas. Venez, il y a Quinn et les parents de Brittany dans la salle d'attente.

-Non Rachel, je ne veux pas voir les parents de Britt je suis sure qu'ils m'en veulent pour ce que j'ai fait à leur fille.

-Ne dit pas de bêtises, ils ne t'en veulent pas crois-moi.

-J'en suis pas sure Rachel, allez y vous moi j'en ai pas envie, pas maintenant. Je vais rester un peu ici.

- En plein milieu du couloir Santana ?

-Je vais aller à la cafétéria manger quelque chose et je viendrais peut être après.

-D'accord à tout à l'heure, tu viens Kurt.

Je les regarde partir et je vais ensuite en direction de la cafet, je prends un brownie et une petite brique de lait puis je vais m'installer à une table. Je suis tellement dans mes pensées que je ne vois pas la personne qui s'installe en face de moi, il faut qu'elle me touche la main pour que je réagisse. Je lève la tête et fait face à madame Pierce qui me sourit.

-Bonjour Santana.

-Bonjour Madame Pierce.

-Tu peux m'appeler Suzanne. Comment tu te sens ?

Je baisse à nouveau la tête, je n'ose pas la regarder.

-J'ai connu mieux et vous ?

-Je m'inquiète pour Brittany mais ça va.

-Hum je comprends, j'espère qu'elle va bien car je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il lui arrive quelque chose de grave. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire d'aller à mon appart, elle n'aurait jamais dû revenir dans ma vie.

-Santana ce n'est pas ta faute et au contraire je pense qu'il était temps pour vous de vous retrouver. Brittany a toujours été amoureuse de toi et tu le sais autant que moi, quand elle s'est mise avec Alex elle m'a dit que c'était ce qu'elle voulait mais il manquait cette lueur dans ses yeux, celle qu'elle a quand elle me parle toi ou juste quand elle prononce ton prénom. Santana regardes-moi. Brittany t'aime ne doute pas de ça et je sais que tu l'aimes toujours sinon tu n'aurais pas fait ce que tu as fait.

-Je pensais que c'était le meilleur choix à faire, j'avais trop mal Suzanne beaucoup trop.

-Je sais ma puce mais maintenant tout ça c'est fini d'accord, Brittany va se réveiller et vous allez pouvoir enfin vivre votre histoire comme il le faut.

Je commence à pleurer sans m'en rendre compte.

-Comment vous pouvez me pardonner d'avoir fait du mal à votre fille.

-Tu n'étais pas bien, Brittany m'a dit par la suite ce qu'il c'était passer avec ta grand-mère c'est donc compréhensible la réaction que tu as eu.

-Mais j'ai rejeté la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimée et je lui ai fait du mal en plus de ça.

-Arrête de vivre dans le passé, il faut que tu avances, que tu vives enfin ta vie. Tu as perdu huit ans de ta vie Santana maintenant il est temps que tu sois heureuse.

-Je vais essayer.

-Aller essuies tes larmes ma belle et viens tu seras mieux avec nous que d'attendre toute seule ici.

Elle se lève puis pousse ma chaise roulante. Quinn vient m'embrasser quand nous arrivons dans la salle d'attente et Rachel viens s'assoir sur moi ce que je ne comprends pas vraiment.

-Berry qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai envie de te faire un câlin alors je vais t'en faire un maintenant.

Je ne dis rien et je la laisse passer ses bras autour de mon cou puis je passe les miens autour de sa taille.

-Merci Rachel.

-De rien Sanny.

-Il y a que Britt qui peut m'appeler comme ça.

-D'accord San.

Elle rit et nous restons comme ça quelques minutes quand un médecin arrive. Madame Pierce lui dit qu'il peut parler devant nous. Il nous dit que Brittany est enfin réveillée, je souris quand il dit ça mais on apprend qu'elle a un bras cassé et qu'elle était enceinte de jumeaux mais qu'elle en a perdu un et qu'il y a des risques pour l'autre bébé. Rachel, Kurt et Quinn me regardent et je vois bien qu'ils se demandent si j'étais au courant de cette grossesse, je leur fais juste un signe de tête pour leur dire oui. Suzanne me regarde et me demande si je veux aller la voir tout de suite, je lui réponds non, que je préfère qu'elle et son mari y aillent avant. Je soupir quand je les vois partir et mes amis s'avancent vers moi? C'est Quinn qui prend la parole.

-Tu savais depuis quand pour la grossesse?

-Je le sais depuis peu.

-Hum et vous allez faire quoi alors? Je veux dire vous êtes de nouveau ensemble? Ce n'est pas trop tôt pour la vie de famille? Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux?

-Oula Fabray du calme avec tes questions on dirait ta copine, j'ai assez d'une Rachel Berry.

-Très drôle San. Bon alors tu comptes faire quoi?

-Je pense que je vais lui dire que je veux avoir cet enfant avec elle, je l'aime et je ne veux plus perdre de temps.

-J'espère que tout se passera bien pour vous alors et temps que tu es là il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose.

-Quoi tu es enceinte aussi ou c'est Berry?

-Non aucune de nous mais on va se marier et Rachel veut que tu sois sa demoiselle d'honneur enfin si tu es d'accord.

Je tourne la tête vers Rachel et je la vois avec sa petite moue qui veut dire " aller dis oui s'il te plait." Je continue de la fixer quelques secondes puis je souris avant de lui dire que je le veux bien. Elle me saute dans les bras et me dit merci.

-Laisse-moi respirer tu veux.

-Merci San.

-C'est normal aller lâche moi maintenant.

Nous discutons tous les quatre un long moment, essayant de rattraper un peu le temps perdu enfin c'est surtout Rachel et Quinn qui me parlent étant donné que je connais un peu tout de la vie de Kurt d'ailleurs il me tient la main. Il doit avoir peur que je m'en aille, je le regarde et lui souris puis je reporte mon attention sur Rachel qui me dit qu'elle a déjà essayé plusieurs fois de faire arrêter le bacon à Quinn mais qu'elle n'a toujours pas réussit, ce qui me fait rire.

-Je serais toi Rachel j'abandonnerais tout de suite, Quinn et le bacon c'est une grande histoire d'amour.

-Nous aussi c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Pas vrai bébé?

-Oui Rachel nous aussi ça en est une.

On rit tous puis madame Pierce vient nous dire au revoir et nous dit qu'on peut aller voir Brittany. Elle me fait la bise en me disant de bien faire attention à moi et que je suis la bienvenue chez eux, quand à monsieur Pierce il me sourit puis me fait un signe de la main.

Je regarde mes amis puis ils me disent d'aller voir Brittany qu'ils peuvent encore attendre un peu. Je me dirige donc vers sa chambre, j'entre et elle me sourit quand elle me voit arriver. J'avance vers elle puis lui prend la main avant d'y déposer un baiser.

- Je suis désolée si tu savais.

-C'est pas ta fautes Sanny, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui aller se passer.

-Peut-être mais c'est moi qui t'ai demandé d'aller me chercher des affaires.

-C'est rien, ce n'est pas ta faute et regardes je vais bien.

-Oui mais tu as quand même perdu un bébé.

-Oui mais il y en a toujours un autre dans mon ventre et ce sera notre enfant Sanny je te le promets.

Je souris puis je me lève pour m'allonger à ses coté avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser sur le front et d'entrelacer nos doigts.

- Tu as mal quelque part.

-Non ça va, je suis bien là, c'est le meilleur endroit au monde d'ailleurs.

- Le meilleur je ne sais pas mais si tu te sens bien c'est ce qui compte.

-Oui.

-Britt, tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Il y a un chat qui est passé entre mes jambes et j'ai perdu l'équilibre c'est tout.

-Britt, il y a jamais de chat dans l'immeuble, dis-moi la vérité. C'est Alex qui t'a fait ça ?

Elle me serre un peu plus la main puis elle respire un grand coup avant de me dire la vérité.

-Oui c'est lui. Quand je suis arrivée sur le palier j'ai vu que ta porte était ouverte et quand j'ai voulu avancer il est arrivé vers moi et il m'a frappé avant de me pousser mais je ne crois pas que c'était volontaire.

-Il t'a frappé Britt et je suis sûre que c'était volontaire. Comment il a pu lever la main sur toi, je vais lui faire la peau à ce type. Il n'avait pas le droit de te faire du mal.

-Sanny calme toi s'il te plait et tu ne feras rien, je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Mes parents m'ont conseillé de porter plainte et c'est ce que je vais faire d'accord.

-D'accord mais si je le croise un jour il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

-Hum si tu veux maintenant embrasses-moi car tu m'as beaucoup manqué tout à l'heure.

Je souris puis je l'embrasse tendrement, c'est tellement bon se sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes et elle embrasse toujours aussi bien. On se sépare après quelques minutes et nous discutons un peu de notre avenir, c'est un sujet qui tient beaucoup à Brittany. Je lui caresse le ventre en même temps et l'embrasse sur la joue de temps à autres quand tout d'un coup elle se met à crier et se plaint d'une douleur au ventre, je me lève et appelle une infirmière qui ne tarde pas à arriver.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Faites quelque chose s'il vous plait.

Je me laisse glisser contre le mur et je regarde la scène qui se déroule devant moi, Brittany crie toujours autant et l'infirmière appelle un médecin. Je sens des bras m'entourer, je reconnais l'odeur de Rachel. Je la serre un peu plus contre moi.

* * *

**J'aime beaucoup l'amitié Pezberry donc j'ai voulu en mettre un peu plus j'espère que ça vous a plus. Laissez une petite review ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir vos avis.** **A bientot :) **


End file.
